Ceso Mudo
Cesa is an Arrancar and a Fraccion to the 9th Espada, Shizu Kuroi. Appearance: Ceso stands at a "staggering" 5'0 even and weighs in at at mere 100 lbs. She wears a Shihakushou that is looks similar to Aizen's after he betrays the Gotei 13. One noticeable difference is that it doesn't have any sleeves. They seem to have been ripped off at the shoulders. The other difference, it has a b aggy hood that comes down over Ceso's face. It lies on her head in such a way that, unless you were standing directly under her, you wouldn't be able to see anything other than from her nose down. She doesn't let her hood fall back often, but when it does, things are about to get serious. Her hollow mask is almost completely intact from before she was an arrancar. Her mask covers the whole upper part of her face. It resembles something similar to thisShe has a pair of black tunnel gauges in each of her ears. Both are 1/2 inches. The mask itself has multiple tendril-like extensions coming off the top of it, flowing back into her hair. It appears to be part of Ceso's hair itself. Her hair is a burnt orange color, a little longer than shoulder-length. Her eyes are a vibrant orange color themselves. Ceso has a dark complexion, making her seem like she was a Native American. Under her hooded shihakushou, Ceso wears a black tank top and a matching pair of black, skintight pants. On her feet, she wears a pair of white high heels, looking as if they were made of the same bone-like substance that makes up a hollow's mask. Her number is 16 and it is tattooed on her right hip, just below her pant line. It isn't very big, only measureing about 1 inch by 1 inch. Personality: Personality wise, Ceso mostly keeps to herself. She likes to keep her vocalizations to a minimum. She'd rather just go with the flow and keep all of her thoughts to herself. She can't handle people that can't appreciate the silent path that she choses. If the person just keeps pushing for answers, she gets frustrated. Fortunately, Ceso has become skilled at controlling her anger. When it DOES get pushed beyond the boiling point, you better watch out. She's a little fire cracker when she gets pissed. She has a bright side though! When she meets anyone that has similar appreciations as her, she will open up in a jiffy. Sometimes, she actually won't shut up! She is aiming to be the fastest Arrancar in Las Noches, and ultimately becoming an Espada. She will stop at nothing to accomplish her goals. History: Coming Soon! Zanpakuto: Tacones de Polarización (Talons of Polarization) Ceso's Zanpakuto takes the form of two high-heeled shoes. Each shoe she wears looks like it has been made out of the same bone-like material that a hollow's mask is made out of. The actual blades of the weapons are on the heels themselves. Because of the setup, Ceso attacks her opponents with strong and swift legs attacks. Release Command: Purify! Resurreccion: Criatura del Cielo (Creature from the Skies/Heavens) When Ceso Releases, she turns into a completely different creature. She grows to about 5'7' wh en she is standing on all four legs. However, she can stand up on her back two legs, which she is then 6'0. She has four legs and two arms, but her front two legs can be used as hands to strike and hold things. She has two spikes that are sticking out of her back, right about where her shoulder blades are. The spikes and come out of her back because they are attached to a pair of tentacles. Each tentacle is about 12 feet long, from where they emerge from her back, to the very tip of the spike on the end. The spike itself is about two feet long. Abilities: Base Abilities: Cero and Sonido Cero Color: Orange Element: Electricity Shape: A beam of orange light. Ceso's cero is fired from either of her heels. She concentrates her Reishi into the heel of her shoe, where he zanpakuto is. She can then kick her foot in any way, firing the cero in a slashing fashion. The cero itself is orange, but even if you manage to dodge the brunt of the attack, if you are still within a certain distance, electricity arcs off of the cero, electrocuting whoever it touches. (Name coming Soon) Name Coming Soon Type Offensive Cost Low - Med Stat: SEI Range Medium - Close Each of her shoes has a magnetic pull. Her right foot is positive, her left, negative. What this means is whenever Ceso makes a kicking motion while calling the name "Tirar!", and she is within 5/6 feet, she will automatically be pulled right to the opponent, obviously bringing her within range to make contact. With the negatively charged foot, her left, whenever she makes contact while calling "Empujar!", the strike will cause the opponent to be repelled away from her. The only downside to this ability is the fact that she cannot attack with the same foot twice in a row, and get the affect twice in a row. She can indeed kick an opponent twice in a row with the left foot, but the affect of repelling would only work the first time. Every time she makes contact with the opposite leg, it switches the magnetic pull that is put on the opponent. Resurreccion Abilites: Name: Tentáculos de Furia Éléctrica Type: Offensive Cost: Med Stat: REI, SEI Range: Medium Ceso gets the ability to extend the spiked tentacles on her back exponentially for a short time. If she can entangle the enemy within that time limit, she can electrocute them with an extremely high voltage. Name: Guanteletes Galvanizado Type: Electricity Cost: Med - Large Stat: SEI // HAK Range: Close Every one of Céso's hands (or feet, whatever you want to call them) start emiting a large amount of orange electricity. The electricity flows around each appendage at great speed. The electricty itself increases Céso's destructive ability. If she punches with a closed fist, it will increase the force of the punch, while simultaneously electrocuting the enemy. If she attacks with an open hand stab, the electricity allows for a high penetrating power, easily stabbing through strong armor or hierro. She can also slash with the appendages. The electricity allows for a cutting power, sharper than a zanpakuto blade, while also electrocuting whatever it comes in contact with. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive